Itooshi Kaze
by Eternal Tenshi
Summary: Ohayoo! This is just your typical Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover...with a few surprises! WARNING: contains yaoi and yuri (but its not centered on them). Usagi/???!


Ok this is truly my first time trying to write with yaoi and yuri. No this isn't a y/y centered ficcie, but there is y/y. Hey, if it offends you hit the back button!! 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A young girl was seen running down the sidewalk of the Juuban district, an occasional muttering was heard as she flew by people, long streamers of blonde hair flying out behind her. 

Usagi was really late to Rei's, but it wasn't her fault that Luna hadn't woken her up this morning, and she was late to school and she got detention (AN: again!!). Usagi glanced at her watch without slowing down, oh I'm really late this time; they are all gonna kill me, and Rei is gonna lead the mob!

Finally she reached the temple steps and ran up them two at a time, never slowing her speedy pace. She bursts through the doors and fell down in a heap exhausted.

"Late again, Odango Atama!" Rei fumed. "Usagi, can't you ever get here on time?? This is the fourth time this week!"

"But its not my fault that Luna doesn't wake me up and I get detention cause I'm late!!" Usagi defended herself.

"I did try and wake you up Usagi, but you never do!" Said Luna from under the table.

"Luna, Rei quit being so hard on Usagi-chan! I'll have you know that she got a B+ on her last math test! So you two should lighten up!" Minako scolded the two.

Minna was speechless, finally Ami broke the silence.

"Joodeki, Usagi-chan!!"

"Doomo, Ami-chan, that makes me feel much better than getting yelled at." Usagi told her blue haired friend.

"Ohayoo, minna!" Makoto yelled while walking into the temple and sitting down in a much more graceful manner than Usagi had earlier.

The girls all started talking about this big dance at school, when suddenly the phone rang; Rei was busy eating a cookie and had her mouth full so Usagi answered it.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Usagi-hime!"

"Ohayoo, Hota-chan! Nanigoto desu ka? How is everyone??"

"Minna is well! Setsunna-mama is taking me shopping and I wanted you and the inners to come too!"

"Oh, we would love to come! We'll meet you there, mako-chan can drive us!"

"Sounds good, Usagi-hime! Ja ne, Usagi-hime."

"Bai-bai!" Usagi hung up the phone, "We're going shopping with Hota-chan and Setsuna-san."

=^.^= 

All the inner senshi, plus one moon-hime, piled into Makoto's brand new green sports car. Usagi pushed the button and turned on the radio, but when classical music flooded the car, she quickly changed it. Makoto flushed and Ami looked a little disappointed that Usagi had changed it. Usagi noticed Ami's expression, so she turned it back.

"We'll listen to this today, I mean, it can't be that bad; can it? Besides it makes Ami-chan happy, and she did help me get that B+!"

Ami flushed, "Doomo arigatoo, Usagi-chan."

Usagi flashed a V for victory, "No problem!" 

After what seemed like ages, probably because Usagi and Rei faught non-stop, they arrived at the mall. Ami practically ran over poor Rei trying to get out of the car. Minako _did_ run over Usagi while getting out of the car! Makoto, oblivious to the whining Usagi, got out and headed for the entrance.

=^.^=

Hotaru and Setsuna were looking at the toy department (AN: Hotaru is still chibi!), when she turned around and saw the inners coming around a corner. 

"Usa-hime!" she yelled and launched herself into the Moon Princess's arms, successfully knocking her into the person behind her.

"Gomen nasai!" Hotaru said to the person Usagi had landed on.

Usagi looked down and was starring into a pair of beautiful persian blue eyes, which were attached to an equally kawaii face and body! Usagi quickly flushed, "Gomen nasai! Oh, gomen!"

The guy looked at her, a little surprised. "O genki desu ka?" he asked her.

"Hai, Daijoubu." Usagi blushed harder (AN: shes lookin like Quatre right now! Hahahahaha!!!!).

"Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi!"

"Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru!"

"Ore wa Yui Hiiro."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Owari *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sugoi! I'm done with the prologue! This was originally going to be a DBZ/SM x-over but somehow it turned out to be GW!! I had originally planned on the guy to be Goten-kun, but hey Hiiro works too!! Ne, I guess GW is just as good as DBZ! Review please!!!


End file.
